Matchmaking wars
by Redzik
Summary: The pack tries to get Stiles and Derek together. Only... they're already together.
1. Ideas

An idea, which wouldn't leave me alone. Set after season 2. AU, because Sterek and Sheriff knowing about supernatural.

**WARNING:** Two boys kissing.

* * *

Stiles made a pleased noise as Derek pressed him down on the couch, claiming his mouth in an intense kiss. The werewolf gently lowered his body on top of the boy's, keeping himself propped up on his elbow placed next to his head. Stiles' hands started to wander across his back and shoulders, eventually finding their way under his shirt as their make out session got progressively longer.

That's how the Sheriff found them a few minutes later.

"Jesus, again?!" the Sheriff groaned. It wasn't the first time he walked in on them making out (and he made sure it will be just making out until Stiles turned eighteen), but he hoped to never see them doing it on his couch again.

Derek lifted his head to look at him in surprise, clearly put off at not hearing him coming, and pulled himself away calmly. Though his stubble couldn't quite hide an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Stiles craned his neck to throw the Sheriff a wide smile.

"Hi, dad," the boy chirped. "How was your day?"

The Sheriff raised his eyebrows, "Not as good as yours, I see."

"Maaaybe," Stiles drawled, getting up off the couch. "Dinner is ready. We were just waiting for you."

"How thoughtful of you," the Sheriff snorted, heading to the cabinet to put his gun and badge away. "You could make sure I didn't walk in on you, instead."

"You like being reassured we're keeping to our promise," Stiles replied from the kitchen.

"I'm not!" The Sheriff denied. "I know Derek is a good man and he will never take an advantage of you," the Sheriff smirked. "You on the other hand..."

"Hey!" Stiles cried indignantly.

Derek and Sheriff chuckled.

They sat at the kitchen table and started eating.

"So," Stiles started after a few minutes. "We want to warn you, that things may be a little weird for a while."

"What does that mean?" the Sheriff asked, concerned. "It's something supernatural? Are you in danger?"

"No," the boy shook his head. "Nothing like that. You see, the pack..."

* * *

_**Earlier that day...**_

The pack, sans Derek and Stiles, gathered after a meeting to discuss a very pressing matter.

"I can't take this anymore," Jackson complained. The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"This sexual tension between them is going to kill me," Erica groaned.

"You're the one to talk," Isaac grumbled. "You're not the one who has to live with him." That gathered a few sympathetic looks and pats on the shoulder.

"We need to do something," Lydia decided. "Make them see how into each other they are."

"How?" Scott asked.

"We set them up," Allison light up, catching on onto the plan.

"Exactly," Lydia smiled. "We just need to throw them together outside of the life and death situations."

"Like a date?" Boyd checked.

"Yes!" Erica grinned. "I just know a thing..."

Their discussion proceeded for the next hour, each of them getting frustrated at the rest as their idea was rejected by the others.

"Okay, that's enough!" Scott shouted finally. "Why won't each of us try their own idea and if it won't work, the next person has a chance?"

"I agree," Lydia said, pulling a notebook and a pen from her purse. "We will draw a number. The number will point out person's place in the line. That fair for you?"

Everyone mumbled their agreement, got their number and left to plot their date for the Alpha and his Human.

None of them saw the red eyes shining from the shadows.

* * *

"Jesus Christ," the Sheriff rubbed his palm across his face. "They don't know you two are together?"

"Right?!" Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation. "You think at last werewolves with super senses would notice!"

"It's not like we're hiding it," Derek frowned. "Idiots."

"Why won't you tell them then?" the Sheriff asked.

"We will have fun on our own!" Stiles exclaimed, his face lighting up with sudden excitement. "We're going to rate their ideas and choose the best!"

The Sheriff looked at Derek, hoping for some rational input in the crazy.

The Alpha shrugged, "I'll make sure nothing bad will happen."

Stiles kissed him enthusiastically. The Sheriff sighed into his food.


	2. Erica

_**Erica**_

"Stilinski!" Erica yelled through the hall at the boy. Stiles stopped, turned to look at her and waited patiently as she made her way through other students crowding in the corridor to him. Was the game about to start at last? Those few days were nerve wracking, waiting in anticipation for the first move from his matchmaking friends.

"Hey," Stiles smiled at her as she finally reached him.

"We're going to the Jungle tonight," Erica stated. "All of us."

A gay club? Really?

"I can't tonight," Stiles shook his head. "I have to-"

"You're coming and that's final," Erica smiled, all pointed teeth and claws digging into his arm. "Someone will pick you up at seven. Wear some tight clothes."

"But I really can't-" Stiles protested to the empty air. He sighed and pulled out his phone, typing a message to Derek: _The Jungle, tonight, picking me up at 7._

After a minute he got a reply: _Oh God. What about dinner with your father?_

The boy hummed thoughtfully, walking to his class. Finally he replied: _I think I can give her about an hour._

_Okay_, Derek texted back.

* * *

Derek was in Hell. Not only the club was noisy, stuffed and smelled, but somehow Erica managed to wrangle Stiles into tight fitting pants and shirt, that left nothing to the imagination.

It couldn't be comfortable for the boy either. He was moving stiffly and jerked awkwardly as Erica forced him onto dance floor and kept him there with threatening glare.

Derek just couldn't. Ha sat at the bar, put his back to the temptation and tried to drown everything in the alcohol.

After half an hour of this Erica frowned and pursued her lips. Not even once Derek glanced at Stiles, choosing instead to brood over whiskey. No, that wouldn't do!

She stalked toward her Alpha (Stiles used the moment of her inattention to escape the dance floor and slump into a cushion at the pack's table in relief) and leaned against the counter next to him.

"I see you have so much fun," she drawled mockingly.

Derek shrugged.

"Oh, come on," Erica wheedled. "Just go dance a little, maybe you will meet someone and take them home with you? You're so grumpy, you could use getting laid."

Derek shook his head, finished his drink and pulled out his wallet, "I did what you wanted; I came with you, I had a drink and now I'm leaving."

"What? No!" Erica protested.

"Yes. I have better things to do than hanging out with teenagers in a bar."

"You can't," Erica grabbed Derek's arm as he turned to the exit. "You didn't even-"

The older werewolf turned abruptly and growled at her, his eyes flashing red briefly. Erica shut up instantly and let him go.

"That went well," she muttered, heading to the table, where the rest of pack was talking. She shook her head slightly at the questioning looks from some of them and sighed in defeat.

Stiles managed to last another half an hour, before he checked the time and left. Nobody really paid any attention to him anyway, too busy with themselves.

* * *

"Oh my God, that was Hell!" Stiles groaned, slumping against the front door as soon as it closed behind him.

"Yeah," Derek was suddenly in front of him, nuzzling into his neck and kissing wherever he could reach. "I didn't know you had that kind of clothes in your wardrobe."

The teenager chuckled, pulling werewolf's head up and kissing him properly. Finally Derek pulled away.

"Go change," he ordered. "Or your father will walk in on more than making out on his couch."


	3. Scott

_**Scott**_

"It didn't work," Erica pouted. "But I have another idea!"

"You got your chance," Lydia said in a bored tone. "It's Scott's turn."

"Well, I bet his idea won't work, too," Erica sulked.

Thus the betting started.

* * *

The next attempt was a few days later.

"We had fun the other day, right? At The Jungle?" Scott asked as he and Stiles were heading to their first period. Scott had a far away look on his face, indicating he probably was thinking about Allison. Or Isaac. Stiles really didn't need to know about _that_. How would it even work?

"I guess?" Stiles shrugged. He and Derek gave points to Erica for trying, but other than that? Lame.

Scott pulled himself from his musings with great difficulty. It was amusing to watch.

"We should do this more often," Scott nodded to himself, mentally patting himself on the back for thinking of an legitimate excuse. "Hang out with the pack, outside the pack meetings. Bonding."

Stiles raised his eyebrows, "When did you get so pro-pack?"

"Uh," Scott fumbled for an answer. Stiles tried not to laugh. "Well, we're supposed to work together, right? To do that we need to get to know each other better."

"You're absolutely right!" Stiles praised, slapping his friend on the back. "What do you have in mind?"

Scott grinned happily, going back to slightly unfocused stare. Ugh! It was a miracle Scott even had something planned between Allison, Allison and guess what? Allison? You got that right!

Stiles snapped his fingers in front of Scott's face.

Scott blinked, "Oh, uh, sorry. Yeah, I was thinking we could go bowling? Today, sometime after school."

"Dude, that's great!" Stiles grinned. Set up or not, it could be actually fun to hang out with his friends. "Did you tell the others?"

"I'm just about to do that," the werewolf replied, sending a mass text to the pack.

* * *

By the time Stiles made to the front of the bowling club, where they were supposed to meet all of the pack used various ridiculous excuses for not coming. All besides their Alpha.

Derek was standing there, glaring at his phone as if it was responsible for the pack ditching him and leaving him in the presence of the most annoying teenager ever.

"Are they watching?" Stiles asked in a low voice, that just Derek could hear.

The werewolf shrugged imperceptibly, his eyes flickering to the coffee shop across the street from the bowling center. He scowled.

"Oh, don't give me that, Sourwolf," Stiles played along. "It doesn't matter they can't come. We can hang out just fine on our own."

"Then you can hang out by yourself just as fine," Derek replied and turned to leave.

"Come on, Derek, please?" the teenager tried to do the sad puppy eyes, but it didn't even compare to the ones Scott or Isaac could pull. It seemed to work though, so Stiles dragged the Alpha inside.

In the coffee shop Scott jumped to his feet and fist pumped, exclaiming a loud 'Yes!', gathering the attention of other clients.

Getting into the center without Derek or Stiles seeing them was a bit tricky. When they finally managed to do that, the duo they tried to get together was in the middle of the game already. Or at least Stiles was. Derek lounged on the seat, reading a book, totally unconcerned as to what was going on around him. Stiles was playing his and Derek's turns, trying to figure out the best way to knock all of the bowls.

"You could try just once," the boy said to the werewolf, when there was just a few tries left.

Derek sighed long-suffering, closed the book slowly and stood. Stiles cheered him, as the Alpha made his way to the balls, picked one up and carelessly tossed it on the track. The ball went straight into the middle of the bowels, knocking them all out in one go. Stiles' jaw dropped in disbelief. Derek went back to his seat. He didn't pick up his book again though, just smirked smugly at the boy.

"Oh, you're on!" Stiles cried. "I'll show you how the Stilinskis do this!" The teenager threw himself at the balls, picked one up and briefly contemplated his next move. Then he took a few steps back, aligned himself with the track the way he wanted and ran.

In a truly Stiles' Stilinski fashion he tripped over his own feet, went down on the track, sliding a ways on the slippery surface and narrowly missed braining himself on the ball.

After checking the teen was alright, Derek declared the end of the outing while Stiles was still alive.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Peter asked without preamble as soon as Derek stepped through the door to the loft. Derek paused, listening in for Isaac.

"He's spending the night at Scott's," Peter informed. "Well?"

The Alpha sighed, removing his jacket and tossing it on the couch, "They're trying to get me and Stiles together. They've made bets."

The older Hale started laughing hysterically, then asked who was manning the pool.

* * *

Scott got points for the most dangerous idea from Derek.


	4. Allison

_**Allison**_

"Are you sure it's safe?" Stiles woke up to the whispering.

"Totally," another person replied. "He's on his way. Let's go."

"What about our scent?" the first person asked.

"Just go, I'll take care of that."

Stiles heard footsteps hurrying away and then a hissing sound near him and then further and further away. He opened his eyes groggily. He just had the time to took in his surroundings; an empty steel room, a chair he was bound to in the middle of it; before a sudden stinging forced him to close his eyes.

He yelled, muffled through the gag and trashed in a desperate attempt to free himself. Something tickled his nose and he sneezed harshly, causing warm tears to spill on his cheeks. Stiles tried not to panic, think methodically and find a way out from this situation. But he didn't know where he was, who had him or what they wanted. And someone was supposed to be coming. A friend or a foe? Was it a trap? Were they after his pack?

He fought for freedom for about fifteen minutes when he heard another footsteps. He froze, listening in and fighting the sneezes.

"Fucking hell!" a voice exclaimed and sneezed five times. "I will fucking kill them!"

Stiles opened his watering eyes to a blurry figure of Derek moving toward him.

"Try not to breathe too much in here," the Alpha advised, untying the boy. "They used pepper spray so I can't smell anything." The werewolf sneezed a few times again, pulling Stiles with him to the exit.

They burst out into fresh air coughing. Their faces were wet with tears and from running noses.

"Fuck," Stiles wheezed, bending in half and moving to wipe his face. Somewhere near them a car screeched to a halt.

"Don't," Derek stopped him. "You'll just make it worse." There was a brief pause. From the bushes a ways further into the woods the Alpha picked up a quiet swearing and the sound of retreating hurriedly footsteps. "Argent is here with your dad. He'll give you something that will help in a moment. Hold on."

Soon both, the teenager and the werewolf, were sitting against the car. They cleaned the pepper with special wipes Chris Argent provided and eased the burn with cold compressions on their faces.

"Now," the Sheriff demanded. "What the hell?"

"Allison," Derek replied. "I heard her and Isaac just as you arrived."

"What?!" the hunter started in outrage.

The werewolf held up a hand, "Calm down, I'm not accusing her of anything."

The Sheriff groaned and sighed deeply, putting his face into his palms, "Is that a part of the game?"

Derek grimaced, "Apparently."

"What game?" Argent demanded to know.

The Sheriff took the hunter to the side and explained to him everything.

Stiles leaned on Derek's shoulder and slept off the effects of pepper spray.

* * *

Allison got yelled at within an inch of her life by her father.

* * *

Derek and Stiles gave her points for the most reckless and traumatizing idea respectively.

* * *

"So," Peter drawled, pulling his wallet out. "I want to place a bet on my idea."

"If you want in, you'll be at the end of the line," Boyd stated. "No exchanges, no getting out of order, no sabotaging other ideas."

"I can live with that," Peter nodded. "So, how much on what?"

Boyd grinned.


	5. Boyd

_**Boyd**_

"You did what?!" Scott yelled incredulously. Lydia, Jackson, Boyd and Erica stared in disbelief at Allison and Isaac as well.

"I know, I know," Allison sighed regretfully. "It was stupid idea. And I shouldn't ask Isaac for help in doing that. But I made sure it was safe first! I just didn't know Derek will call my dad. And my dad will call the Sheriff. I'm grounded and I have to apologize to Stiles and Derek."

"You can't," Erica moaned. "Everything will come out then!"

"Don't worry," Allison smiled slightly. "Only my dad knows it was me. So that's why Scott will drop Reese's at Stiles' locker with a note and Isaac those cookies at Derek's loft. They will be none the wiser and you will still have a chance to carry on your plans."

* * *

Stiles chased out the remaining anxiety by devouring all of his Reese's. At the end of the day they both decided to forgive her.

The cookies were good.

* * *

"So," Stiles murmured into Derek's chest sleepily. They were laying on the bed in teenager's room, watching some superhero movie. "Boyd asked me to watch his little cousins tomorrow. Said they wanted to go to the ice rink, but he already made plans with Erica. The rest of the pack has also something to do as well."

"What do you know," the werewolf drawled sarcastically. "That's what he told me, too." And since then Derek could only think about all of the horrible scenarios staging his favorite Human and razor sharp ice-skaters.

"I'm not that clumsy," Stiles protested as if reading his mind.

"Tell that to the bowling alley."

The boy grumbled resentfully. Derek smiled.

"Just so you know, my dad and Melissa invited themselves along. They both have a day off and my dad asked her if she wanted to hang out. I feel bad for Boyd."

"That's not something we have control over," Derek shrugged. "But maybe we can ask them to come a little later. Give the pack some hope."

"You're so, so evil," Stiles smirked.

* * *

Derek and Stiles appeared at the ice rink almost at the same time. They were surprised to see each other, but Boyd didn't let them have any say in the matter. He made a quick introductions and escaped to where the rest of the pack camped to observe the proceedings.

The Human and the werewolf eyed each other warily and then turned their attention to the kids. Stiles slipped into the role of a caretaker easily. The kids easily took to him and tried to behave at his request. Derek just followed around, playing a gruff bodyguard.

About fifteen minutes later the Sheriff and Melissa arrived. The kids stared at the police officer in a rapt attention, when they learned they had a chance to meet a sheriff, firing question after question.

Meantime Derek made a polite talk with Scott's mother, while Stiles took an opportunity to fool on the ice a little.

The ice rink left a group of exhausted but happy children, Melissa and the Sheriff with the proper date appointment, very much grumpy Derek, injury free Stiles and a disappointed pack.

* * *

Boyd got points for inadvertently helping the Sheriff and Melissa get together.


	6. Isaac

_**Isaac**_

It was perfect.

Isaac managed to send Derek away from the loft to go buy himself a new phone, since his last one died a horrible death in the fight with a monster of the week. Isaac may or may not helped with it's demise a little bit. Just a smidge, okay? It was for a noble cause! It also allowed Isaac to text Stiles with orders to come to the loft without any suspicions, since Derek took to communicate through him.

As soon as the young werewolf was sure the Alpha wasn't coming back for at least an hour, he set to work.

About an hour later Isaac checked his handiwork for the last time.

The loft was clean. The patch of rose petals led from the door to the balcony, where the round table with two seats was waiting. The table was covered with a white cloth. Cutlery for two was ready to use. Bottle of wine was standing on the side and the smell of delicious Italian food on the plates was wafting to the young werewolf even from across half of the loft. Isaac tried to lit some candles as well, but they wouldn't burn for too long because of the wind.

Technically he could set this up inside the loft, however then the pack wouldn't have a chance to spy on the pair. That way they could lay low on the roof and eavesdrop on them. Besides Isaac knew Derek wouldn't appreciate leaving the open fire, no matter how small, inside without supervision.

With a final glance, Isaac closed the door behind him and headed for the stairs to the roof.

* * *

Stiles hummed as he slid the door open and stepped into the loft.

"Whatever you want you better be quick, because-" the boy cut himself off as he took in an empty room and a trail of rose petals leading to the balcony. "Uh, Derek?"

Shit, shit, shit. Was Derek planning something or it was someone's turn to set them up?

Cautiously he made his way along the flowery path. He grinned at the table, but it dimmed at the sight of the food. It wasn't Derek's doing, otherwise-

The door to the loft opened again and the Alpha walked in.

"Stiles?" Derek asked in bewilderment as he appeared at the balcony entrance after following the petals. He raised his eyebrow at the boy after he spied the set table.

"I didn't do anything!" Stiles raised his hands in defense. "I just got here. You told me to come here. Did you prepare this?"

"No, I didn't tell you to come here," Derek denied. "And I didn't prepare anything."

"Uh, well..." Stiles rubbed his neck nervously, mouthing a question 'Where?'

Derek's eyes flickered up. Seriously, he was an Alpha werewolf. He had much better senses than the rest of the werewolves in the pack. Didn't they know that? Stiles tried to hide a smile.

"So," the boy fumbled for something to say, "since you don't want anything, I'll just be going."

"Wait!" Derek stopped him. In a perfect imitation of stammering he forced out, "I- Um- Do you-"

The pack on the roof held their breaths. Derek smirked.

"I can pack the food for you to take," the Alpha continued. A wave of disappointment came from the roof. "Nor Isaac or Peter are in and I don't like Italian, it would be a shame to let it go to waste. Especially since it'll be raining soon."

Stiles' eyes sparkled in a barely contained mirth, "Sure. Want me to help carrying all of this inside?"

Derek made an agreeing noise and they cleaned everything up. Soon they were standing in the kitchen, Derek slowly packing the food into containers.

So slowly, that by the time Stiles left the loft the rain was pouring outside.

* * *

"How come you didn't check the weather?" Lydia complained from under Jackson's jacket she demanded from the former kanima.

They were huddled together near the door in a miserable, wet pile, ready to go in as soon as they would get a chance.

"Shut up," Isaac grumbled.

* * *

After twenty minutes Derek took pity on them and left the loft to allow them to go to their homes.

* * *

Isaac got points for the idea, that actually could work for them.


	7. Jackson

So, I'm wondering if you want me to make a pool for you to vote on the winner :P

* * *

_**Jackson**_

Stiles slammed his locker shut and jumped.

"Jesus Christ!" the boy exclaimed, glaring at the werewolf standing next to him, whom until that point was hidden by the open door. "I will make you all wear bells, I swear!"

"Stilinski," Jackson growled. The werewolf blinked, clearly confused at his tone of voice. Then shook his head, frowning in concentration. After that he continued in a more pleasant manner. Stiles gave him points just for that, because it sure as hell was painful for Jackson to be polite. "_Stiles_, I need you to do me a favor."

Stiles raised his eyebrows in wonder, "A favor?"

"Yes," Jackson gritted out, but in the next moment he caught himself again. "Yes. I have a friend I need to set up for tonight and you're just their type." The werewolf frowned worriedly, "It doesn't have to mean anything, if you don't want to, but I really need you to at last meet with them tonight."

Aww, blind date. That was so sweet.

"Uh, okay," Stiles drawled slowly.

"Great!" Jackson smiled. "You know that restaurant on High Road, Norrineu? I reserved a table under the name of Stilinski. It's on me. Wear something nice. Be there at eight."

* * *

"Please, Derek?" Jackson pleaded with his Alpha. "They really want to just meet new people. They saw you in passing and I mentioned I know you, and they were so excited at the chance of meeting you. It doesn't need to mean something. Just a meeting. Please."

Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Alright."

"Thank you!" Jackson sighed in relief. "I reserved a table under the name of Hale at eight in Norrineu. My treat."

* * *

The pack settled across the restaurant. Jackson was adamant about their positions to observe. They had to see an entire interior.

"Why does it matter?" Scott asked. "Won't they sit at one of the tables? You made reservation, just tell us which one to observe."

"Just watch," Jackson smirked.

Derek was first to arrive. He went inside the restaurant and gave his name at the counter. Immediately a server led him to a table in the far corner. The Alpha sat down and waited.

Three minutes late, Stiles tripped up to the doors of Norrineu and gave his own name. The server led him to the table in the corner opposite to where Derek was sitting. Now there was an entire length of the restaurant separating them and plants and screens strategically placed to give customers privacy prevented them to spot each other.

"What?" Erica frowned. "It doesn't make sense! Why they're not sitting at the same table?"

"You'll see," Jackson replied.

Pack watched as Stiles and Derek got more frustrated the more time passed. They started checking their watches and phones with increasing frequency. Every few minutes they send the insistent waiters away. Half an hour passed like this and Jackson straightened in his seat.

"Now, show time," he murmured.

Two waiters, one Stiles' second Derek's, headed to their respective tables and spend there a moment, saying something, causing the set up pair to scowl.

"What are they saying?" Isaac asked, watching in fascination.

"That their dates called, saying they couldn't make it," Jackson answered smugly.

"Oh," Lydia breathed in realization. "Sneaky."

"I know," Jackson smirked. It fell from his lips as soon as Derek and Stiles got up from their tables. "No, no, no! What is he doing?!" he cried as Stiles headed for the bathrooms in the back, while Derek walked to the door. "That wasn't supposed to happen! He ruined everything!"

Lydia patted his head consolingly.

* * *

Stiles sulked in his room when Derek jumped in through his window.

"What the hell, Stiles?" the werewolf demanded. "I waited for you for half an hour before I was told you weren't coming!"

"What?!" the boy exclaimed angrily. "No! _I_ waited for half an hour before the waiter told me _you_ weren't coming!"

"I was at the restaurant at eight," Derek stated, crossing his arms. "_You_ weren't there."

"I was just a minute late!" Stiles protested. "And _you_ weren't there!"

They glared at each other for a minute.

Stiles sighed, "What table were you at?"

"Right corner," Derek replied, frowning.

"Son of a-" the boy shook his head. "I had left corner."

"What?" the werewolf's mouth twitched up.

"And you got your message exactly after half an hour passed?" Stiles grinned.

"Yeah," Derek smiled. "I didn't see you leaving."

"Because I went to the bathroom first!" the teenager laughed.

"Oh, God," Derek chuckled helplessly.

"Imagine Jackson's face!" they howled with laughter for the next twenty minutes.

* * *

Jackson got points for being crafty.


	8. Lydia

_**Lydia**_

After all their attempts, much to the pack's increasing frustration, nothing really changed. It was Lydia's turn and they all were hoping her plan will be successful. In unison (Stiles and Derek could suck it up, since they were so oblivious of their mutual attraction to each other) they agreed to move the pack meeting to Wednesday evening, as she was planning an event on Friday.

After the meeting ended and everyone started to file out, Lydia announced, "I'm throwing a party on Friday. I expect you all to attend." She pointed an index finger at the Alpha menacingly, "That includes you, Hale."

* * *

So now everyone was at Lydia's house packed with other teenagers, party in a full swing. All of them indulged in alcohol. Especially werewolves, since they couldn't get drunk. Well, all of them sans Stiles. It would be difficult for him under the watchful gaze of the Alpha. Not that he even wanted to get drunk. Later he and his boyfriend had a date with another superhero movie and he wanted to savor it all sober and toasty due his personal living heater. Besides it would help to deal with whatever Lydia would throw at them.

When Lydia was sure most of her guests were pleasantly buzzed, she gathered them in front of the wardrobe and announced a Kiss In The Closet Game. She explained, that all of them would write their name on a piece of paper and then put it in the hat. Next a chosen person will draw two names and they would need to go into the closet and couldn't go out until they kiss. The game was accepted with enthusiasm and soon the first couple stumbled out of the wardrobe, bright red. There was another one and then Allison draw Derek and Stiles.

Stiles shrugged and went. Derek sighed, resigned to his fate and followed. The door closed behind them, leaving them in a semi darkness in a very tight space.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," the people outside chanted.

"Idiots," Derek grumbled.

"There's no harm in playing the game, Derek," Stiles declared, pulling his phone out and turning on a flashlight app. He wriggled a deck of cards in his other hand.

The Alpha snorted, "Sure."

They settled as comfortably as they could and dealt the cards.

Outside the cheering got quiet, the air filled with anticipation as the moans and groans and some cursing was heard from the closet during the next fifteen minutes. Then there was a smacking sound, just like the kiss and the pack high-fived.

The door was pulled open. Half of the audience burst out laughing, other half groaned and left to find better things to do. The pack was frozen in shock.

Derek and Stiles were leaning on the opposite walls, the cards spread between them and Stiles was cheerfully completing the sets, which left none cards in his hands.

"I won!" the teenager cried with glee.

Derek snorted, got up and left the wardrobe before someone thought about closing them in again. No one saw him at the party since. Stiles followed soon after.

The pack was too busy wallowing in their misery to notice.

* * *

Lydia got points for a funny idea.

* * *

**Sooo, here's the link for the poll: poll (dash) maker.c o m (slash) poll284007x2Bf14785-11 [without spaces - sorry, but FF won't allow links :/]**

**It won't affect the fic, but hey, you can have fun a little by guessing who will win :) The pool is active for 24 hours. After that I'll get the results and post the last chapter.**


	9. Peter

Hi!

Thank you for participating in the poll. Most of you voted for Peter - he gained 75% of the votes total! Next was Isaac with 12%, then Boyd and Jackson with 4%. After them, with 3% was Lydia. Scott managed to gather 1%. Erica and Allison didn't get a single vote. Did you had right? You'll see :)

So, there's the last chapter of this fic. Thank you all for your comments :) Enjoy!

* * *

_**Peter**_

It was Thursday and Stiles was nervous. No one from the pack approached him to demand his presence in one place or another. Nothing appeared or happened, that hinted at the dating attempts.

By the end of the day he was a nervous wreck.

"Oh my God, Derek," the teen ranted, pacing around his living room. Derek lounged on the couch, reading. "They're planning something horrible. Nothing happened since the party. Zip. Nada. Erica is going to kill us with her new idea, if she's taking this long to prepare it."

"It's Peter's turn," Derek replied calmly, not even looking up from his book.

"Peter's?" Stiles stopped. "When did Peter get involved? Why?"

The Alpha shrugged, "He asked about it after Scott's turn and joined them after Allison's. I'm not sure. I think he's in just for kicks."

"He would," Stiles sighed.

"Do your homework now or we're going to be late."

The boy pouted at the werewolf, whom was still engrossed in his lecture. He huffed and planted himself in Derek's lap, pulling the book away from him. Derek glared.

"Pay attention to me," Stiles pouted again.

"Homework," the Alpha repeated, although his eyes strayed to boy's lips.

"But," the teenager whined, leaning in for a kiss, "this is so much better, than homework."

Derek hummed in agreement, deepening the kiss.

"Oh, my God!" the Sheriff groaned as soon as he walked inside his house. "Again?!"

* * *

It has been a week. A week and nothing happened. The pack was waiting anxiously for Peter to make his move. But the pack meeting came and still nothing.

Peter lounged on the side, not really interested with the happenings. The rest of the teenagers created a semi circle, with Derek at the head. They sat more or less in pairs as usual. And Stiles sat near Derek as usual. And they squabbled as usual, throwing more and more innuendos at each other. The others were rolling their eyes in exasperation or just glaring at the oblivious pair.

Peter's amusement grew the longer the scene played out.

However when Stiles threw at Derek 'Aww, you know you love me' the pack started to look like they wanted to bash their heads together or just to tear them to pieces.

Peter laughed, "Good God, just kiss already."

The pack froze in shock at his words. Their jaws dropped in disbelief however at what happened next. Stiles grinned widely and Derek rolled his eyes. Those were the exact words that got them together months ago. The boy moved from his seat and plopped himself into Alpha's lap, the werewolf pulling him even closer. Then they proceed to kiss each other senseless.

"But- Wha-" Scott stuttered. "Wait. What?"

The other members of the pack made various noises of disbelief and confusion.

Stiles pulled away and turned sideways, putting his head on Derek's shoulder, panting a bit. He had to clear his throat a few times, before he could talk in a steady voice, "So, before we finish the meeting we have an announcement."

The pack sat silent, not knowing what to say.

"Erica," Stiles continued and straightened a sheet of paper he pulled from his pocket. "I don't know why you thought, that bringing your Alpha - who has better senses than you, by the way; I mean a lot better than you think – to the noisy bar, stuffed with all those people and smells. And forcing me into that awful clothes. He was so overwhelmed, he could barely pay any attention to me anyway."

Erica frowned.

"Thanks for trying though," the Alpha acknowledged.

"Wait!" Isaac yelped, while the others started to murmur. "You knew?!"

Derek growled warningly for them to shut up.

"Scott," Stiles looked at his best friend. "That the bowling worked for you and Allison, doesn't mean it will work for me and Derek. As a team building exercise though? Brilliant."

"Stiles is not allowed to play without protection gear, though," the Alpha rumbled ignoring the indignant gasp from his boyfriend. "Is that understood?"

They nodded. Stiles threw Derek a dirty glare. Derek stared back unimpressed. Stiles huffed.

"Anyway," the boy glanced at the paper in his hand. "Allison. I don't appreciate being kidnapped. It gave me nightmares for a while. And your romantic idea of the knight in shining armor rescuing a damsel in distress was shot to hell with that pepper spray. The cookies were good though."

"I'm sorry," the huntress said quietly, but sincerely.

"You are forgiven," Derek said.

"Boyd," Stiles looked at the teen in question. "We tried to rescue your idea, but my dad and Scott's mom wanted to go, too. I had a lot of fun with your cousins. At least until my dad showed up. Then it got a bit dull, since the guy here," the boy poked Derek in the chest. The werewolf swatted his hand away, "decided to chat with Melissa than pay any attention to me. Thank you, though. Your idea helped bringing my dad and Melissa together."

Boyd inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"If you ever think about going to the ice rink," Derek added, "the rules about protection gear for Stiles apply there too."

"Isaac, my man!" Stiles cried happily, totally ignoring the Alpha. "If it weren't for the Italian food and rain it would be a perfect date. Thanks."

Isaac blushed, shifting shyly and murmured, "You're welcome."

"Jackson, you sneaky bastard," Stiles looked at the former kanima. "That was very cunning and interesting plan. I'm sorry my bladder ruined it. By the way, did someone took a picture of his face? It had to be priceless."

They shook his their heads.

"Oh, well," the boy sighed in disappointment. "Lydia, the closet? Really? I expected better of you."

"It was that or get you drunk or drugged," Lydia replied in disdain.

Stiles mouth dropped a little in shock, eyes wide, "You wouldn't!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," she droned uninterestingly.

They stared at her in horror.

"Yes, I'm joking," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "I thought that even if this didn't work, it would at last get you guys to think about 'what if'."

"Smart," Stiles nodded.

"So," Erica drawled. "whose idea brought you together? Or is this," she waved at the pair, "just for show?"

"Shush!" Isaac cut in. "He didn't say anything about Peter's idea yet."

"It's not for show," Stiles grinned. "And Peter doesn't need any comment, since he knows his idea worked perfectly fine four months ago."

There was a moment of silence before his words sunk in. Then all of them started talking at once, demanding answers.

In the end Peter won.


End file.
